De Rusia con amor
by Diora Whiten
Summary: La verdad no le interesaba, mucho menos que el Zar de todas las Rusias fuera el que se lo contara. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked


Como esta establecido los personajes que aquí se involucran no me pertenecen y blablabla. Lo que reconozcan pertenece a sus respectivos autores y blablabla.

_**One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked**_

_**Numero#15**_

_**Objeto-Abanico**_

_**Personaje- Sherlock**_

**De Rusia con amor**

Capitulo único

817 palabras

Sin betear.

Estaba inmóvil.

Con la mirada fija en el cuadro que colgaba de la pared.

La verdad no era gran cosa. El marco de una madera preciosa extinguida hace mucho tiempo aun brillaba por el barniz que le abrían aplicado hace demasiado tiempo ya. El cristal de roca era artesanal y aun se podía apreciar su reflejo en el. Los clavos de acero aun estaban firmes en la madera de la base. La seda en la que reposaba antes color damasco hoy era de un bonito color durazno claro. Era tan común. Un objeto tan cotidiano que aun ahora era casi venerado.

Y el casi estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de un hombre joven no mas de 35 años, corte de cabello clásico, conservador, bien afeitado, con colonia tradicional, heterosexual, casado, sin niños, con 2 perros grandes, blancos con gris y amante de las ciruelas confitadas.

El caballero no tardo ni dos latidos en estar a su lado en el centro del la habitación mirando el cuadro en la pared.

-Hermoso no cree? – le pregunto con la vista fija frente a el.

-Un poco pasado de moda para mi gusto la verdad- Respondía sin afán de ofender.

El solo rio bajito para nada ofendido

-Claro es mas famosa y hermosa su anterior propietaria que el objeto en si.

-Mmm-Solo alzo los hombros por que en verdad eso no le importaba.

-Me han comentado que no esta el tanto de la tradición engarzada a este cuadro?

-No es así, es solo que cosas tan váneles no me nos relevantes.

-Como no es posible que el gran Sherlock Holmes no lo sepa?. Bien se lo explicare.

-Si lo cree necesario.

-Por supuesto, en una hermosa tradición rusa. El abanico enmarcado en ese cuadro perteneció a la Zarina Maria Karolina Sofia Holstein después de casada Volsung esposa de Alexander Pyotrevich Volsung Gran Zar del resurgimiento de todas las Rusias.

-En serio?

-Claro que si, nos libraron de la tiranía de 2 zares, de años de hambrunas, de la quiebra total, de perder nuestra religión, de la invasión de nuestros aliados y de una encarnizada guerra civil. De no se por ellos no estriamos aquí.

-Mmm, eso es muy discutible.

-Por supuesto pero ese no es el caso en este momento. Como le decía. Cuando el país por fin tomo un respiro y las necesidades básicas de todos sus habitantes estuvieron cubiertas el Zar Alexander le regalo este abanico a la Zarina. Como muestra de su inmenso amor y la promesa del mismo hasta el ultimo día de su vida. Que gracias a nuestro dios se prolongo muchos años más. Desde entonces se le suele regalar uno la persona amada. Este es de ceda con 12 perlas rosas, 3 negras, flores de coral y pequeñas esmeraldas engarzadas. La Zarina nunca se separo de el así como del Zar. A un en estos días yo mismo le e dado uno a mi esposa como muestra de mi amor. Se que suena cursi pero los rusos no somos todos de hielo como la gente cuenta. No lo cree así Sr. Holmes?

-Eso dicen.

-De acuerdo hablando de otro tema. Sus servicios han sido remunerados como se estableció, estamos sumamente orgullosos por sus servicios Sr. Holmes y como agradecimiento por haberlo encontrado quisiera invitarlo a usted y su compañero a cenar con la corte esta noche, si es que no le molesta claro esta.

El reflejo de Mycrof en el cristal de roca le decía que no debía rehusarse.

Y después de rodar los ojos con disimulo respondió con una de sus mejor sonrisas falsas.

-Claro seria un honor majestad.

-No, nada de majestad, Alex por favor, si es muy necesario Alexander, no mas.

-Bien como desee … Alex.

-De acuerdo lo veré mas tarde. Con su permiso.

Cuando el actual Zar se reunió con su secretario él tomo dirección contraria seguido de su fiel asistente "Thalía" en esa ocasión.

-Sir. El deposito en rublos a llegado sin contratiempos a la cuenta de su hermano de el doctor. Los boletos de avión ya están reservados a si como su transporte que los espera en el aeropuerto el día de mañana. Algo mas Sir.?

Antes de contestar un mensaje multimedia llego a su celular. Al abrirlo solo decía "Crees que le gustara? -JW" y se adjuntaba la fotografía de un lindo abanico en tonos de azul, crema y negro en una bonita caja lacada sobre un forro de satín purpura. Sonrió para sus adentros y solo respondió. "Es perfecto Doc., a el le encantara -MH" Y lo reenvió.

-Bien querida, solo una cosa mas antes de pasar a los trajes de los niños para su cena diplomática con el actual Zar y todo su consejo.

-Si, Sir.?

-Comunícame con mami después de la hora del te a su hotel en Chipre, Tengo una noticia que darle.

-Si, Sir.

Ok, no me quedo como lo imaginaba pero mas desastres hay en la tierra y como dicen por ahí la decimoquinta vez es la vencida. Me tome la libertar de tomar una historia rusa que una chica genial altero como base para esto. Si quieren saber mas de cómo paso chequen su obra "WINTERFALL" y ella es The foxlady estoy segura que los atrapara. El lick es www. amor-yaoi fanfic / viewuser. php? uid= 18190 ya saben quiten espacios para acceder


End file.
